Strawberry Kiss
by The Tox
Summary: AU  After Ichigo's turned 18 he visits the bar Xcution where he meets the charming Ginjou Kuugo, who makes sparks fly. Sort of PWP, Kuugo x Ichigo


"Aren't you a bit young to be in a bar?" Those where the first words Ichigo heard from Ginjou Kuugo, who approached him casually with a smirk, before sitting down next to him and ordering a drink.

"No", Ichigo replied with a frown. He hadn't gotten there to make chit chat with strangers, especially not ones who had that much grease in their hair plus sideburns.

"Really?" Kuugo asked. "So I can buy you a drink with a good conscious, or are you going to keep drink that orange juice like a 17 year old?" Ichigo felt slightly embarrassed, so he glared at the stranger.

"Whoa, no need to give me that look", he smirked. "I'm just asking. If you don't want guys to buy you drinks, then I suggest you don't go to gay bars." That made Ichigo's eyes widen.

"This is a… gay bar?" he asked and looked around. It didn't look anything like those gay bars he had seen on TV, with loud and annoying euro pop and flashing lights, not to mention men dancing in cages and all that weird stuff. No, it looked like a normal bar, if a cool one, with a pool table, a few couch groups and the like. It had a nice atmosphere.

Kuugo snickered at Ichigo's reaction. "Yeah", he said. "Sorry, but not all gays love ABBA and fashion", he explained to the poor kid, who looked very uncomfortable. "Gonna leave now?"

"Not without Keigo", Ichigo said and looked at the toilet door. "He's the one who dragged me here to celebrate that I've turned 18…"

"And then you'll hit the town to score with some chicks your age, huh?" Kuugo asked.

"No", Ichigo frowned. "He might try to, but that's not my style." He wasn't particularly attracted to girls. The news seemed to make Kuugo more confident, as it made him order Ichigo a _strawberry kiss_ from the large and eye-patched, kind of strange looking, bartender. The name of the drink made Ichigo frown. "Very funny", he said.

"What?" Kuugo asked, puzzled as Ichigo was served the drink. "It has Irish cream, kahlua and strawberry liqueur. What's funny about it?" That was when Ichigo realized that he had yet to tell the stranger his name, which meant he wasn't making fun of him. That was a relief, he thought as he looked at the red drink. It did look rather tasty too… he took a sip, and this thought was confirmed.

Even though he would deny it, he had tried alcohol a few times, mostly due to Keigo, but also due to his older friends Renji and his gang who had invited him to a few parties in the past, so he could drink it without being chocked by the taste of alcohol. But this drink felt much more sophisticated when he drank it.

"You're welcome", Kuugo said, still waiting for a response as to what was funny.

"Uh, thanks", Ichigo said then after putting it down. Did this guy have to make him feel so stupid all the time? Or, it wasn't that he felt stupid… he just felt so much younger. It was very annoying.

"So what's your name?" Kuugo asked. "I'm Ginjou Kuugo." He reached out his hand, which Ichigo grabbed after only a moment's hesitation.

"Kurosaki… Ichigo", he said, and could read it in Kuugo's gray blue eyes how he connected the dots.

"Well", he smirked. "Looks like I picked just the right drink for you, huh?"

"It's not funny", Ichigo scowled. He had had it with people making fun of his name, dammit.

Before Kuugo said anything more, presumably something of the same kind of hidden flirty nature which had worked well so far, Keigo stormed out of the bathroom heading straight to Ichigo, who he stared at with wide eyes and shaky legs.

"Ichigo, I think we made a big mistake", he said nervously. "There was two guys in the bathroom… making out! I think this isn't our kind of bar… and we could be in big trouble." Even though he now had his back against him, Ichigo swore that Kuugo was just barely concealing a chuckle behind his back.

Before Keigo could drag him away however, he noticed the pinkish red drink on the bar next to Ichigo. It made his eyes widen. "Ichigo, what is that?" he asked in a high pitch voice.

Getting up from the bar stool Kuugo walked to stand beside Ichigo, whom was now of equal height even though he was on a high stool.

"A Strawberry Kiss", he snickered. "Which I bought for him." Ichigo didn't want Kuugo to butt in, but watching Keigo freak out was always good for a laugh. His brunette friend's eyes widened.

After gulping, he took a step back. "I-Ichigo… I didn't know that you played for the other team", he said and covered his privates with his hands, causing Kuugo to chuckle out loud.

"Why did you take him to this bar then?"

"Stay out of it", Ichigo told Kuugo with an annoyed voice. Who did he think he was?

"Chad said it was a good place…" Keigo gulped, looking at Ichigo nervously. Then he twitched. "Is Chad one of _yours _to?" he asked, his voice going higher than before. Chad, the epitome of manliness (by Keigo's standards), was gay? That couldn't be.

Kuugo smirked. "You can leave if you don't feel comfortable", he suggested. "Ichigo and I-"

"There's no me and you", Ichigo said with an annoyed voice. This guy was taking way too many liberties. "I appreciate the drink, but-"

"You'd rather spend the night with Mr. puberty over here, I get it", Kuugo said coolly, putting his hands in his pockets. "Enjoy the night."

Looking at his friend, Ichigo felt like spending the night at this "Xcution" bar maybe wasn't the worst of ways. If he left, Keigo would no doubt drag him around town, but if he stayed, Keigo would leave, and he could slip away home later. It was a flawless plan.

"Wait", he said, to both of the men who were about to leave him. "Keigo, you go party on your own. I'm gonna stay here." The news made Kuugo smirk widely; he knew Ichigo had good taste.

"No way!" Keigo exclaimed. "Ichigo, you-" He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then stormed off dramatically, with tears flowing down his face.

"What a guy", Kuugo smirked and picked up their drinks. "Let's sit down by the couches instead", he insisted and walked to an empty black couch with an armchair and a table in the middle. Ichigo followed him, and sat down in the couch while Kuugo sat on the armchair, placing their drinks on the table. It was sort of a relief that he didn't sit down next to Ichigo, because he wasn't so sure of how close he should be getting to this guy. There was something off about him.

They were both looking at each other as if trying to determine what the other was thinking, and it seemed clear that Kuugo was the only one doing it. He leaned back and drank some of his drink.

"Relax", he smirked. "I won't date rape you."

"What?" Ichigo asked. "You think I was fearing that?" Then he eyed his drink suspiciously. What if… no. Damn, he was so naïve. Why had he allowed a creepy and greasy guy buy him a drink, and then turn his head around? He knew he should have listened to his dad for once.

"No, you got me all wrong" Kuugo said. "You just looked at me as if though I was a rapist, but I can assure you, all of my sexual partners have been happy and satisfied", he said. Those words didn't make Ichigo feel safer, since Kuugo was practically saying he wanted to bang him now, and for the record he had no interest in the sex life of that pervert.

This had been a bad idea, he thought and got up. "Sit down", Kuugo said then. "Relax, I was just teasing you." It wasn't a very convincing argument.

"Still", Ichigo said. "I don't like bars, and I don't like guys."

"You find me unattractive?" Kuugo asked and leaned back, presenting himself. Even though he was wearing a leather jacket, Ichigo could see that he was well built, and as greasy as his hair was, it really _worked_ on him. Not to mention his sexy smirk and- ok, he was a bit attractive, Ichigo had to admit.

He looked the other way and blushed nervously. "That's beside the point", he said.

"Listen, kid", Kuugo smirked, pleased with Ichigo's reaction. "I just want to get to know you a bit. Sit down, and we'll talk. Okay? There's no harm in that, is there?" Ichigo squirmed uncomfortable, but sat down again. There was no harm, Kuugo was right, maybe.

They toasted before drinking more, Ichigo finally feeling himself getting a bit intoxicated, reminding himself not to drink more. It wasn't safe.

"Want another drink?" Kuugo asked as he saw Ichigo finishing his.

"No, I don't need to", Ichigo insisted, but Kuugo snapped his fingers.

"Giriko", he said. "Do we have the ingredients for another strawberry kiss?"

"Yes, Ginjou-san", the large bartender replied and mixed another drink which he served them. Ichigo's mind worked slowly.

"Are you a regular here?" he asked, and accepted the second drink. It was very good after all.

"You could say that", Kuugo smirked. "Or you could say that I own the place. Both are true." That made Ichigo choke on his drink a bit, so Kuugo was a bar owner, not just a… whatever he looked like. He supposed it could be a possibility. Why did it feel so awkward all of a sudden to be there with him?

After a while of silence, Ichigo spoke. "It's nice", he complimented Kuugo. He liked the darkness, and the expensive furniture. And that delicious drink he couldn't get enough of.

"Thank you", Kuugo smirked. "My apartment is even nicer. Would you like to see it?" Why not? Ichigo thought. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, and Kuugo was very nice. He was very calm, and relaxing. He liked that.

"Okay", he replied. "Can I take the drink with me, or do you live far away?"

"I live in the same building", Kuugo said. "You can take it with you, Ichigo." He really liked the drink, huh? Well, getting your target drunk did work better as a plan if said target didn't mind drinking.

They left the bar then after Kuugo left some change by the bar for that Giriko man. When they exited Ichigo noticed how cold it was all of a sudden, and realized he had left his jacket inside. Before being let in to get it however Kuugo put his leather jacket around his shoulders. It wasn't worth the trouble, in Ichigo's opinions, but perhaps it would be a bit too rude to complain, especially since Kuugo carried his drink as well.

They walked around the not ridiculously large building to the apartment entrance. It looked like a nice enough place, thought Ichigo as they got into the elevator and his... drink-carrier pressed the 13th of 17 floor buttons. In the elevator Ichigo stood behind him, and now that Kuugo no longer wore his leather jacket his arms were bare. They were very muscular, and the "slightly" intoxicated Ichigo felt an urge to feel what they felt like, but showed enough restraint to stop himself from actually stroking the well toned arms. What was wrong with him?

The elevator stopped and they got out, walking to one of the four doors which Kuugo locked open to show his apartment. How could a guy own a bar and then live like this, Ichigo wondered. It wasn't necessarily scabby; quite the opposite, but it wasn't as impressive as the bar. It wasn't all that spacious, and looked rather stale. In a way, so had the bar , but someone was supposed to live here right?

"It's… nice", Ichigo lied when he looked around and handed Kuugo back the leather jacket.

"Don't fake enthusiasm", Kuugo said. "I can tell it's not your style. But my boyfriend likes it."

"Your boyfriend?" Ichigo asked, eyes widening. Why had he hit on him, if-

"Relax, I'm just joking", Kuugo smirked. "You think I would invite you upstairs if I already had someone here?" He walked closer to Ichigo, having dropped the jacket on the floor, and handed him the drink. His intentions were really quite obvious, weren't they? Ichigo looked away from Kuugo but accepted the delicious strawberry kiss, drinking more of it. What was he doing?

It felt kind of surreal. He had seen movies, and limited TV-shows, where guys picked up girls by buying them drinks and then inviting them upstairs to have sex. What had he been thinking, accepting? He wasn't ready to have sex with a stranger!

Studying Ichigo's face, Kuugo was quite easily able to determine what was going on inside. Poor kid, this was probably his first time ever being picked up. I'll have to be gentle then, Kuugo smirked and walked into the room, pouring up some whiskey for himself before sitting down on the couch.

"Come sit down, Ichigo", he said smoothly. His presence was quite soothing, after all, Ichigo thought as he walked to sit down, even though part of his brain told him to leave. But maybe he wanted to be seduced by this stranger?

The couch was much more comfortable than the one at the bar, Ichigo thought as he sat down, only to quickly find that Kuugo's arm was now resting around his frame. Why did it feel so good, he asked himself as he fought the urge to snuggle.

Kuugo gave the shoulder a friendly squeeze. "So Ichigo", he said casually, but with a twist of flirt. "Where do you see yourself in ten years?" That was a rather odd question, in Ichigo's opinion, but he tried his best to answer it.

"I guess, living on my own, working in a hospital."

"You want to be a doctor? Or a nurse?" Kuugo smirked.

"Doctor", Ichigo replied, the alcohol making him blush as he was sure Kuugo had just pictured him in a nurse outfit. Pervert. "My dad drives a clinic, so it's in the blood I guess", he explained.

"Don't you want to break free from that, then?" Kuugo asked, very nonchalantly pulling Ichigo closer to himself. After drinking more, Ichigo gave his reply. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't like thinking about that."

"True", Kuugo said. "You're only 18. It's natural for you to not think too much about that."

"What did you want to do when you were 18?" Ichigo asked, wanting to ask how old he was as well but thinking that asking that would perhaps be seen as rude. He shook his thoughts out and drank more, now emptying the drink.

"A crime boss", Kuugo replied. Ichigo stared at him, what kind of a person- "I was joking. Don't get so worked up", he snickered. "I was like you. But one thing lead to another and bam, I ended up with enough support to start Xcution." Ichigo wished things could resolve for him like that too, even though he wasn't so sure he wanted his business card to say "gay bar owner".

He looked at the empty glass, wishing there was more to drink. Kuugo followed his needy glance and brought the whiskey glass to Ichigo.

"It's not as sweet, but you look so thirsty", he said gently as Ichigo accepted the glass and drank it.

"Good enough", Ichigo said. It did give him that feeling; he know he was a bit drunk, but he felt fairly in control after all. He snuggled against Kuugo's warm body.

Was it time, Kuugo wondered when Ichigo moved against him. Time to make a move? After Ichigo had put the glass back on the table he caught Ichigo's chin in his hand, and turned his face around so that their eyes locked. He then leaned forward, and closed his eyes after Ichigo did so, and they kissed.

Of course it wasn't Ichigo's first kiss, he was 18 and had been to drinking parties ("reluctantly") so he had made out with a few - three or four – people before. But then he had always been much drunker, in a much livelier environment. Now with Kuugo things were a lot quieter, and they could only hear the sound of their lips crashing and them breathing against each other. Kuugo was a very good kisser, in Ichigo's opinion, of course having his full lips as an advantage. But he managed to be very soft and very determined at the same time, which allowed Ichigo to let him take over and just indulge in the feeling.

As the kissed Kuugo caressed his cheek softly, and pushed him down on the couch, hovering over him as his tongue sneaked into Ichigo's mouth, exploring it just as his hands did Ichigo's upper body. The ginger's arms locked around the older man's neck and brought him closer, wanting to feel more of all of this.

When the kisses stopped Ichigo let out a whine he would never had uttered hadn't he been drinking, but Kuugo only found it cute as he quickly was able to turn it into a soft moan by kissing the neck longingly, sucking and nibbling while his hands started to take Ichigo's shirt off. His large hands roamed over Ichigo's now bare and sensitive stomach, making him gasp. He hadn't ever been that intimate with someone, he usually drew the line there no matter how drunk he was.

Not with Kuugo. Not now. Why did he like this greasy guy, anyway? He was very charming and sexy, sure, and he was one hell of a kisser but-

"Ichigo", Kuugo murmured sensually into his ear. "Should we move things to the bedroom perhaps?" He said it like a tease, but even more so like a request, and one Ichigo wanted to obey. But saying yes was sort of embarrassing, he didn't want to be seen as this inexperienced kid, so he turned his face around and kissed Kuugo's cheek sensually as his reply. It was intelligently interpreted as a "whatever you say." So he got off Ichigo and tried to pick him up, but stubborn as he was Ichigo did not want to be carried, so he rose to his feet as well. He did grab Kuugo's hand however, to allow himself to be led into the bedroom.

Inside Kuugo started stripping, showing off his manly and strong chest as he took off his top, leaving only his x-shaped necklace on to clad his upper body. Ichigo watched him nervously, he looked really sexy, why was he after Ichigo and not someone else, more good looking person?

"Hey", Kuugo smirked. "Like what you see?" He walked up to Ichigo and took off his shirt fully before pressing him against the wall and stroking his chest. "I know I do", he said and kissed Ichigo again, making him feel like the most attractive person on the planet as he again locked his arms around Kuugo's neck to bring himself up, feeling his erection building as their naked chests rubbed against each other.

Spinning them around Kuugo led Ichigo to the bed and pushed him down on it, letting him see as he took off his pants and socks, his white boxers revealing a rather well sized cock hiding in there, which made Ichigo a lot hornier than he thought he would be. He sat up and stripped off his pants and socks as well, and removing his underwear without a second thought, now lying naked for a Kuugo who seemed surprised, but far from distressed but his nudity. Instead he smirked and took off his last piece of clothing as well before straddling Ichigo and kissing him again, but now having nothing to separate them from each other. Kuugo's hands were free to roam across Ichigo's strong body, exploring every part of it along with his hungry mouth as if trying to devour him.

Every touch felt a bit too intimate, but at the same touch Ichigo fell in love with them, it was a new and wonderful experience. His cock was fully hard before long and he felt lost, a bit desperate, but at the same time so fully relaxed in Kuugo's hold. He wanted Kuugo just as much as he wanted him now.

All of the previous feelings of how wonderful Kuugo's touches were got blown away however when he instead of touching his upper body moved his hand to grab Ichigo's cock, and stroking it. He hadn't realized it would be that big of a difference when it was some one else who touched him, but there was a _huge _difference, at least to him, at least now. It felt beyond surreal, and he felt absolutely absorbed by the touch – perhaps the alcohol played part, who knew – and had to try his absolutely hardest not to be completely selfish and just enjoy. He decided to share instead, and nervously grabbed Kuugo's larger cock as well, making him gasp in surprise. He liked that fact, and started to jerk him off as well, as much as he could as he got more and more adjusted to the feeling of Kuugo's hand around his cock.

"Ichigo", Kuugo moaned as his free hand grabbed Ichigo's ass, squeezing it tightly. "Are you ready?" he asked as his large hand moved over his behind eagerly.

For sex, right? Ichigo thought and looked at his soon to be sex partner a bit nervously. Then he nodded, which unfortunately made Kuugo roll over to get a condom and lube, which, after all, was the wise thing to do.

Kuugo looked over Ichigo's body, who instead of feeling exposed felt very desirable. When Kuugo coated two fingers in lube and told Ichigo to spread his legs he did, oozing a bit with drunken confidence because he knew that Kuugo was so hard because of him. It was a weird way to feel powerful.

When the first finger entered him Ichigo squirmed, but if anything he had learned from this experience it was that Kuugo was someone you could trust in, at least under these circumstances, and he really doubted Kuugo would hurt him now. Plus, he had read about anal sex, and knew that it was not always painless. But he could take some pain no doubt.

With the second finger Ichigo felt more relaxed, and thought that he could probably take this, even though after having hold Kuugo's cock in his hand he knew the man was far from tiny. With his other hand on Ichigo's cock however he was able to make the boy fully forget about the fingers up his ass, as he started pumping him faster and faster until he completely leaked of precum. Before letting him cum he let go however, and withdrew his fingers as he rolled the condom on and placed himself between Ichigo's legs, the cock pointing towards the prepared hole. He leaned down over the boy and kissed him just as he pushed inside.

The feeling was much more intimate than any feeling before, and the pain was also immense, so Ichigo really hoped Kuugo could forgive him for biting down on his tongue as he yelped. Luckily it wasn't too hard, but it did end the kiss.

"Sorry", Ichigo panted and he looked into Kuugo's eyes as he winced at the pain.

"Ids oay", Kuugo said with an understanding voice and he reached up to caress Ichigo's cheek before starting to move slowly, wanting to thrust harder and faster than he knew that he should. Ichigo was a virgin after all, well, maybe not anymore, but he shouldn't be rushed. He had to adjust to the feeling, and it was Kuugo's duty to make that possible and pleasurable for him.

He had to watch Ichigo's facial expression constantly, to see what he enjoyed. Then, finally, after a few slow thrusts he found the boy's prostate, which made his eyes widen and let out a very erotic moan which rightfully encouraged Kuugo to thrust against it again, harder. Now he could finally move at a quick pace, which he of course also did.

Had the bed not been screwed to the floor it would surely have shaken, given as hard as Kuugo was banging Ichigo now, and had the walls not been sound proof the neighbours would surely have banged them, given how loudly Ichigo moaned.

After a few more thrusts Ichigo came in a greater deal than he had ever done before, semen spraying his stomach and the sheets around him, and shortly there after Kuugo also released right before kissing Ichigo deeply again. In the kiss he lazily pulled out and threw the used condom on the floor. He rolled off Ichigo then and lay next to him with an arm around his shoulders, tugging him close.

It wasn't that late, but they were both rather tired after the intensive sex, plus there was alcohol in their blood, so they did fall asleep shortly after wards in each other's arms. When Ichigo woke up at three in the middle of the night he didn't have the worst of hangovers, but as he looked at Kuugo he still hurt a bit. He was a one night stand, right? Couples didn't meet they way they had… It made him feel cheap.

Carefully he removed his first-time's arm from around him and got up, seeing the filled condom lying on his pile of clothes. As he reached down to remove it, Kuugo spoke.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a sleepy voice. Ichigo looked at him, a bit startled.

"… home", he replied.

"It's late", Kuugo said. "And your jacket is in the bar. Stay." So he would wait to the morning to kick him out?

"I don't know", Ichigo said honestly.

"Ichigo", Kuugo said, rubbing his eyes to wake up. "You really should stay you know." Ichigo's mind begged to differ, but his body did seek out Kuugo's warmth so he got onto the bed again. "If you think you're a one night stand", he said and smiled kindly. "You're mistaken. Unless you want to be, but personally I wanna take you out on a date tomorrow." Ichigo had not expected that.

"You're doing things backwards, you know", he noted.

"I hope that's a yes."

"It is", Ichigo said and leaned up to kiss Kuugo's cheek. And so everything went according to the plan; sometimes luck was part of your skill. Kuugo thought that he had been really lucky when he had spotted Chad's cute friend, and convinced him to get him to his bar. There had been no coincidence that he had bought a strawberry kiss.


End file.
